Penguin Village (episode)
ってペンギン |Rōmaji title = N'cha! Otte Pengin Mura |Literal title = N'cha! Chased to Penguin Village |Series = DB |Number = 55 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Three Stolen Dragon Balls *Chased to Penguin Village! |Airdate = March 18, 1987 |English Airdate = October 22, 2002 |Previous = Escape from Pirate Cave |Next = Strange Visitor }} ってペンギン |''N'cha! Otte Pengin Mura''|lit. "N'cha! Chased to Penguin Village"}} is the fifty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the General Blue Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on March 18, 1987. Its original American airdate was October 22, 2002. Summary The episode starts out with Goku, Krillin, and Bulma taking a break inside the Kame House. They had just gotten back from their adventure at Pirate Cave. Goku said that he was still determined to find his Four-Star Dragon Ball, but Bulma said that she did not want to go on any more adventures. So she asked if she could borrow Master Roshi's airplane, but soon realized that that was impossible because Launch had already flown away in the plane after she stole the treasure from them. Goku then asks Master Roshi if he could keep a dragon ball at the house. He accepts the offer, even when aware that it would carry the risk of him becoming a target for the Red Ribbon Army, since he was confident that he could outfight them. Meanwhile, General Blue, watching outside, proceeds to gloat that they don't stand a chance against his enhanced mental capabilities. He then proceeded to use his telekinesis to manipulate the ropes, which then tie up the group. Goku attempts to get free, although he is forced to drop the dragon ball as his tail gets wrapped by a rope. The Dragon Ball then rolls to the foot of Blue. At that instant, Goku, Krillin, and Bulma recognized Blue, with the latter two expressing disbelief as they thought he had died as the evil general laughs. Master Roshi then demands to know who he is, with General Blue responding that he is someone who he should be afraid of. Roshi likewise states that Blue's more sick than scary, with Blue simply stating that he never felt any better, and after picking up the dragon ball, then gloats that, just as he holds the Dragon Ball, their fate now rests in his hands. General Blue soon found all the Dragon Balls Goku and the others had collected, and took them. Right before he left, he planted a detonator next to them that would blow up in 5 minutes. Luckily, Launch arrived when there was only about a minute or two left. At first, she thought it was a joke, but Goku told her that it was not a joke and that he needed for her to untie him fast, and that there was no time to explain. After she had untied Goku, he threw the detonator out the window (with only like 2 or 3 seconds left before it was going to blow). Goku then headed out on his Flying Nimbus to retrieve the Dragon Balls that General Blue had stolen. Blue then with the Dragon Balls gloats that he now has proof of his genius to Commander Red. However, he then notices a navigation warning popping up, and upon activating it, sees Goku tailing him. He then expresses disbelief that Goku is even alive, let alone keeping up with him on a cloud. He eventually finds General Blue and follows him, and after a while of following him, he ends up in this mysterious town. In the town a little girl named Arale was racing the Gatchan. At the Coffee Pot which is the local café, Akane, Tsukutsun, Obotchaman and Peasuke are having a conversation about spring break when they end up hearing the plane blasting through the town. While flying over the town, the inhabitants look at Goku and Blue, and eventually Goku falls to the village because Blue tricked him with his jet engines, and he meets Arale. General Blue is so smug having got rid of Goku that he does not notice the mountain before him until the last minute, and he crashes his plane on it. Major Events *General Blue almost kills everyone at Kame House using a bomb. *Goku and General Blue arrive in Penguin Village. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Penguin Village Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Ball *Flying Nimbus Differences from the Manga *In the manga, Master Roshi, Goku, Turtle, Krillin, and Bulma were still outside when Blue ambushed them with his Two-Shot Telekinesis. In the anime, the Dragon Ball Gang were inside Kame House when Blue ambushed them via the ropes. *The anime has additional scenes of Goku chasing General Blue's airplane prior to them arriving in Penguin Village. *In the manga, Arale and the Gatchans were with Akane and the others leaving Penguin Village High. In the anime, they're separate from the others having a race through the village while the rest of the gang are hanging around at the Coffee Pot. Trivia *Goku states that Krillin doesn't have a nose which, while accurate, comes after he apparently sniffed the diamond in the previous episode. *It isn't exactly clear how General Blue is able to see what his ropes are doing whilst he hides outside. *The original mission for General Blue's troops was to capture the Dragon Balls and the scientist who made Goku's radar, who they believed to be Master Roshi. As Blue leaves in this episode both Roshi, the original target, and Bulma, the actual Dragon Radar inventor, ask to join the Red Ribbon Army to spare their lives. General Blue refuses them both, thus not completing the full mission Commander Red ordered him to do, and instead almost kills the target that Red wanted by using the bomb. He does however acquire the Dragon Radar by the end of Arale vs. Blue, thus fulfilling that half of his objective. *It is unclear how exactly General Blue prepared a cup of tea in the cramped cockpit of his Thunder Rocket. *As is typical for most timed bomb scenes in the movies and on TV, the amount of time that passes in real time does not correlate to the time on the bomb's clock. For example, after the clock is shown with 47 seconds left, Krillin exclaims 7 seconds later that they only have 10 seconds left. Six seconds after that, the clock takes eleven and a half seconds to advance the final five seconds on the clock and explode. *The Dr. Slump characters that made minor appearances in this episode are Manure-Boy, Poop-Boy, Bird-Poop-Boy, Donbei, Tsuruten Tsun, Kinoko Sarada, Suppaman, King Nikochan and Trampire. *Bulma and Krillin appear in an almost identical shot as Akane and Peasuke later in the episode. This is likely an attempt highlighting the similarities between the characters. *In one scene, when Goku is eating at the Kame House, he is shown without his arm sleeves, but a second after he has them. *Several of Shunsuke Kikuchi's music cues from Dr. Slump were recycled in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 55 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 55 (BD) pt-br:O Caminho para a Vila Pinguim fr:Dragon Ball épisode 055 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga